Pelletizer apparatuses have been conventionally known in which inside a housing chamber that houses a synthetic resin extruded from a dice hole, the synthetic resin is sequentially cut by means of cutting teeth to form cut pieces (pellets). In such a pelletizer apparatus, for example, when a clearance between cutting teeth and a dice is increased, a cut surface of a cut piece after cutting might become elongate or might have a burr in some cases. An elongate cut surface or a burr generated on a cut surface will make it difficult to smoothly melt a cut piece and the like in a subsequent step in which a cut piece after cutting is used. Therefore, adjustment of a clearance between cutting teeth and a dice is crucial. In this case, a window for observing the inside of a housing chamber may be formed on a wall surface of the housing chamber. However, in many cases, a rotating shaft with cutting teeth attached is arranged forward of a dice hole, and therefore, a window will be formed on an upper wall or the like of the housing chamber, which makes it difficult to observe a cut section to be cut by cutting teeth from the window. Additionally, it is not easy to find a change in an amount of clearance between cutting teeth and the dice by observation from the window.
On the other hand, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a clearance adjustment method of, after attaching cutting teeth at the time of attaching and setting cutting teeth to a rotating shaft, attaching, in place of a dice, an adjustment plate formed in advance for clearance adjustment separate from the pelletizer apparatus, adjusting the cutting teeth and the adjustment plate to have a predetermined clearance to adjust a clearance between the cutting teeth and the dice, and detaching the adjustment plate after the adjustment.
However, the clearance adjustment method disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is intended to adjust the clearance when a cutting tooth is newly attached and set, not to observe a cut section in operation which is actually cut by a cutting tooth. Therefore, for example, when a clearance changes due to an effect of a temperature change of the pelletizer apparatus or abrasion of a cutting tooth in operation, with the clearance adjustment method disclosed in Patent Literature 1, it is hard to find the change of the clearance and hard to instantly adjust the clearance according to a cut section.